Virtual computer systems have evolved and continue to evolve to keep up with the demands of the organizations that use them. Many organizations, for example, utilize virtual computer systems for, among other reasons, the purpose of remotely operating one or more virtual servers. Despite their many advantages, modern virtual computer system services often lack functionality for providing a customer with dedicated servers for launching virtual machine instances using hardware that is solely dedicated to the customer's business needs. Further, these virtual computer system services often lack the ability to enable customers to provide their own operating system volume licenses, as this would require the capability to repeatedly target virtual machine instance launches onto the same dedicated hardware.